narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussion:Suigetsu Hoozuki
Kommt Suigetsu noch einmal vor? Der ist auf einmal futsch....... Schätze mal irgendwann werden er und Juugo noch mal kommen. Ninjason 08:47, 31. Mai 2010 (UTC) ---- Vielleicht sollte man noch in den Punkt "Sonstiges" noch schreiben, dass Suigetsu ziemlich große ähnlichkeit mit Sais Bruder hat -Benutzer:FelixG Ich finde, sowas sollte man nur reinschreiben, wenn die Chance bestünde, dass er tatsächlich Sais Bruder sein könnte. Da Suigetsu aber sowhol ziemlich unverwechselbare Haifischzähne hat, als auch eine andere Haar- und Augenfarbe und überhaupt eine andere Familie, da er aus einem anderen Dorf stammt, ist das wohl eher unwahrscheinlich Ninjason 18:33, 3. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ---- Gehört Suigetsu vielleicht auch zu den sieben Schwertninjas aus dem Nebel, wie Raiga oder Zabuza?? -Benutzer: Itachi ---- nein --Th(ôô)mas 19:05, 4. Nov 2007 (CET) ---- Suigetsu will es aber werden, in dem er sich zuerst einmal Kisames Schwert holt. Boss Matsumoto Das könnte man abgedrehter Fan nennen, was? -Benutzer: Itachi ---- Wäre aber interessant wenn der Typ noch mehr von den 7 Schwertkämpfern trifft.--Icis Leibgarde 15:47, 5. Nov 2007 (CET) Dazu hab ich noch ne Frage: Tauchen in der Zukunft noch mehr Schwertshinobi aus dem Nebel auf, außer Raiga, Zabuza und Kisame????????? -Benutzer: Itachi ---- -.- wer weis das schon... --Th(ôô)mas 08:48, 6. Nov 2007 (CET) warum werden solche fragen eigentlich gestellt? XD also ob jemand in den schädel des authors schauen könnte -.- ---- Schonma dran gedacht, dass Itachi die Mangas vllt nicht liest, sondern nur den Anime guckt?---Isshin 23:59, 20. Dez 2007 (CET) Gut kombiniert Einstein, ich gucke nur die ganz neuen und auch die erst seit kurzem. --Itachi 10:05, 21. Dez 2007 (CET) könnte es sein das er der bruder von sai ist weil der bruder von ihm in seinen bilderbuch ja auch immer die waffen von gegner nimmt ausserdem haben die eine ähnlickeit :nein, und das nächste mal bitte mit deiner signatur --Th(ôô)mas 19:08, 12. Mär 2008 (CET) ::ja aber wie geht das denn :::mit --~~~~(2 Minus, 4 Tilden) --Th(ôô)mas 10:51, 14. Mär 2008 (CET) --Kakashji 12:19, 14. Mär 2008 (CET) aso ok aber wie findet ihr denn die theorie mit Suigetsu also sais Bruder?? ---- wo erfährt man eigentlich dass er von orochimaru umgebaut wurde wie würdet ihr die fähigkeit nennen womit er sasuke und co. vor dem 8-schwänzigen gerettet hat Ich hab erstmal den Kirigakure Steckbrief für ihn genommen aber ich war mir irgendwo unsicher. Wozu gehört er den jetzt eigentlich Kiri, Akatsuki oder Oto? Obwohl in Oto war er ja nur ein Gefangener.--Icis Leibgarde 15:12, 25. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :ich denke wir sollten ihm den Akatsuki Steckbrief geben da Team Taka ja mit Akatsuki verbündet ist --Kasch 06:09, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::naja ist schwer zum sagen was wir für taka nehmen sollten!? als sie gegen killerbee kämpften hatten sie akatsukimäntel an und jetzt in den neuen kapitel nicht mehr... ich glaub wir sollten die steckbriefe so lassen aus welchen dorf sie kommen, sonst würden wir jedes mal hin und switchen müssen Gruß -= trunX=- 06:32, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::und im neuen Chapter steigt Team Taka ja schon wieder bei Akatsuki aus von daher ist das mit dem Dorf definitiv die bessere Wahl --Selaya 09:02, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ---- Dort steht das Suigetsu Schüler von Zabuza war. Jedoch steht in Sonstiges, dass er Zabuza nie traf. Wie kann er dann sein Schüler gewesen sein? Traf er ihn nun, oder war er nie sein Schüler? Kakashiwikia 12:52, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Warum bedeutet für dich, die Annahme, dass er ihn nie getroffen habe, gleichzeitig, dass er nicht sein Schüler sein kann? Die Welt von Naruto ist voller Überraschungen. Und da Suigetsu in diesem Fall unsere einzige Quelle ist, müssen wir wohl erst einmal annehmen, dass es so ist, wie er sagt. Ninjason 20:58, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Schüler + Schwert Suigetsu war der Schüler. Das sagt Kisame in einem Mangateil, wo er auch - glaube ich - Mangetsu erwähnt. Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass Suigetsu jetzt noch Schwertkämpfer werden kann, da er ja so was wie ein Nuke-Nin ist, bzw. zumindest gesucht. [ Missing-Nin ] Ich glaube viel eher, dass hat mehr auf sich... Außerdem sah er nicht Zabuza als sein Vorbild - ja, doch, vielleicht, auch - sondern sein Brüderchen. Ich bin immer noch der Meinung, dass Kisame seinen Bruder getötet hat und er stinkig ist und Rache will, aber das sind Spekulationen die hier nicht reingehör'n. Eigentlich sogar, ist genau hier der Platz wo die Spekulationen hingehören. Denn hier können sie diskutiert werden. ^^ Ninjason 11:49, 14. Aug. 2009 (UTC) wann erwähnt er, dass er schoneimal gegen juugo gekämpft hatErnie1992 13:57, 15. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Kapitel 349 --Revan55 14:02, 15. Okt. 2009 (UTC) jetzt wo killerbee kisames getötet hat und sein schwert besitzt. müsste erdann nich das neue ziel von suigetsu sein. und zählt killerbee mit dem schwert jetzt nicht eigentlich zu den 7 schwertkämpfern von kiri :na ja, glaube, dass suigetsu bis jetzt noch garnicht weiß, dass kisame tot ist und wer ihn getötet hat. und ob überhaupt killerbee samehada an sich nehmen wird... und ob suigetsu überhaupt noch das ziel hat samehada zu kriegen. Was killerbee angeht - nein, er ist kein mitglied der 7-shinobi-schwertkämofer! 1. muss man aus kiri stammen; 2. dieser titel wird verliehen. also nein, er ist es nicht. Johnny/ジョニ一 15:53, 28. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Raiton Wieso steht da, dass er gegenüber Raiton eine schwäche hat, obwohl sein Element Suiton ist. Hallo ist doch klar. Nach Orochimarus umwandlung besteht er fasst nur aus Wasser, und nun für die ganz großen doofies, Wasser leitet Strom und Raiton ist Strom. :Zum einen das, zum Anderen sagt er es selbst einige Male, dass Raiton seine Schwäche ist. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere war das in den Kämpfen gegen Killerbee und auf dem Kage Summit gegen Darui. Lego162 19:39, 2. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ok, erstmal: Ein bisschen freundlicher bitte. Dann: Wenn es wichtig wäre, dass Wasser Strom leitet (und daraus eine generelle Schwäche des Suiton gegenüber Raiton bestehen würde), dann wäre das bis jetzt aufgetaucht -> ist es aber nicht. Zu deiner Annahme: Es ist doch dem Wasser an sich egal, ob da grad Strom durchfließt. Davon geht das Wasser ja nicht kaputt. Fische vielleicht oder Ähnliches, das sich darin aufhält aber dem Wasser ist das ein Pups. Das hier ist ja nicht Pokémon. Suiton hat nun mal generell keinen Nachteil gegenüber Raiton, daher steht das hier, dass es etwas Besonderes ist. Ninjason 20:05, 2. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Theorie Ich habe eine Theorie weswegen Suigetsu eine Schwäche gegn Raiton hat. Suigetsu verwandelt sich in automatisch in Wasser wen er Angegriffen wird. Deshalb könnte es sein dass das Wasser in das er sich verwandelt das Raiton Chakra in seinen Körper und Organe leitet. Profil-bild Gibt es kein gescheites Profilbild? Das sieht echt dämmlich aus Kiba lnuzuka 09:36, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :ja, das finde ich auch. aber um das ersetzen der bilder kümmert sich ernie. hab keine ahnung wann er bei suigetsu ankommt :/ Johnny/ジョニ一 12:43, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::dauert noch, aber wenn ihr mir ne gute stelle liefert kann ich das auch sofort machenErnie1992 12:57, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::in den folgen 115, 116 müsste es ein gutes bild von ihm geben. Johnny/ジョニ一 13:08, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::besser??Ernie1992 13:27, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::::JA!!! sieht super aus. Johnny/ジョニ一 13:34, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Seltsamer Spoiler Warum steht das unter einem Spoiler das Suigetsu es liebt Karin zu ärgern? Kiba lnuzuka 18:30, 10. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :stimmt... warum war es eigentlich unter spoiler ^^ ...habs behoben. danke für den hinweis. Johnny/ジョニ一 20:57, 10. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ---- suigetsu hat ja mal kuchiyose no jutsu angewendet. sollte es nicht unter seinen techniken stehen? klar hat er für diese beschwörung nicht seine eigenes blut genutzt und besitzt wohl selbst kein kuchiyose tier, aber er hat das jutsu schließlich mit erfolg ausgeführt. oder ist für ein kuchiyose ein vertrag mit i-einem tier voraussetzung? hmmm... :/ Johnny/ジョニ一 23:20, 30. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Hmm, aber Jutsu ausgeführt ist Jutsu beherrscht, würde ich auch sagen. ..::Aeris::.. 10:56, 1. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::also ich bin auch der ansicht das zu seinen Attacken dazuzuschreiben, er hat es zwar ncih mit seinem blut ausgeführt, aber das er es überhaupt ausführen konnte zeugt davon, dass er es beherrscht Was passiert eigentlich mit ihm nach dem Treffen der Kage? MegaPimpf1 18:26, 10. Mai 2010 (UTC) :das ist noch nicht bekannt. Johnny/ジョニ一 18:30, 10. Mai 2010 (UTC) HoOzuki hmmm... hab erst jetzt gesehen, dass suigetsu eigentlich Ho'o'''zuki heißt, nicht Ho'u'zuki! alssen wir das jetzt so oder ändern wir es überall? Johnny/ジョニー 21:35, 2. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Es kommen noch alle Schwert Ninjas vor, aber sind von Kbuto wiederbelebt.Da sie schon tot sind. es kann sein das es ein clan sein kann aber noch hat sich nichts darüber gesprochen. Die Änderungen vom 7.1.2013 haben doch einen gewissen Charme...wie kommt man nur auf sowas?! Sin007 (Diskussion) 18:03, 7. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :jeder braucht ein hobby =) [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'Yunaღ']](Dissi) 18:12, 7. Jan. 2013 (UTC) ::Nun wissen wir ja was dieser ominöse User am liebsten trinkt :P [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 21:59, 7. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Größe Findet ihr es nicht auch komisch, dass Suigetsu 1,77m groß sein soll? Als er bei seiner Befreiung hinter Sasuke steht, wirkt er nicht gerade knapp 10cm größer als er... Ist das ein Fehler im Data-Book? YukiWarZone (Diskussion) 19:16, 6. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :wohl kaum, so stehts ja im databook. aber wäre möglich natürlich. jedoch das anzweifeln ist irrelevant, da es die einzige offizielle angabe zu seiner größe ist. 'Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi)''' 20:55, 7. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Stimmt, dann lassen wir das am besten so stehen. Danke trotzdem. ^^ YukiWarZone (Diskussion) 21:00, 7. Jan. 2014 (UTC)